


Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Broken english, Cute, Insecurity, M/M, Map - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing about them gives me hope and happiness. Writing about them, is writing about true love, about love as true as the stars in the sky. Thank you for reading and I hope that this brought you happiness or just some kind of feeling.<br/>Wrote this in less than an hour, my mother tongue is not English and it's late in the evening, so forgive any kind of mistakes that I made. :)<br/>Hope you enjoyed, and if you didn't just tell me what I did wrong!<br/>Thanks <3 Kiitos <3 Merci <3 Tack <3 Danke <3<br/>I'm afraid that I don't talk more languages haha :D</p></blockquote>





	Angel

"I thought that you loved me..." I heard a mumble coming from the bedroom.

Wait... Who was he with? I walked upstairs quietly and opened the door. The sight that I saw in front of me made my heart stop. Adam was standing in front of the mirror, shirtless and examining himself.

"Baby?" I whispered softly and walked closer to him. I hugged him tightly. "You're perfect like that, okay? Don't let the memories take over." I sighed a little and pecked his lips slowly. I saw Adam nod and felt him hug me back.

"Sorry... I got lost... Feeling so stressed because of all the work... I barely see you anymore and it makes me depressed. I need your love, I need you." I heard him say in a very sweet voice. I felt my heart melt at his words. I wrapped my arms around his neck and got on the tip of my toes to kiss him properly.

 

Later that night, Adam and I were cuddling on the couch in our sweatpants, watching a movie. I just watched Adam and ignored the movie. Now he looked content. It's like he had a dark side and a light side. The dark side tore him apart, but with the help of the light side, his friends and family, he was balanced. But balanced didn't mean that he didn't feel insecure. No. He did, often... Seeing him like that hurt so bad.

I felt Adam's stare on me as I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked up at him and smiled the smile that was only for him, the smile that seemed to always make him happy, the same smile that I gave him that night at Jenny Whoo.

We had survived through the worst times, through the fights and through the distance. Nothing could tear us apart.

_You were a beam of light_   
_Lit up my broken sky_   
_There was just something about you_   
_I had a vision and it painted the world for me_   
_And now I'm laying beside you_   
  
_I don't need to wander any more_   
_I have found what I've been looking for_   
_I don't need a map to know the way_   
_I don't need a map to tell me where I'm at_

A quiet "Rakastan sinua" was whispered in the black-haired singer's ear and a peck was placed on the rock god's cheek. The singer smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller man's waist. "Love you too" was whispered back to the light-haired man. Adam pulled his angel, his beam of light closer and closed his eyes. The moon and the stars were watching the sleeping men, who were cuddling on the couch, with the movie still playing. Soft music announced the end of the movie and the screen lit the room in a dim light.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing about them gives me hope and happiness. Writing about them, is writing about true love, about love as true as the stars in the sky. Thank you for reading and I hope that this brought you happiness or just some kind of feeling.  
> Wrote this in less than an hour, my mother tongue is not English and it's late in the evening, so forgive any kind of mistakes that I made. :)  
> Hope you enjoyed, and if you didn't just tell me what I did wrong!  
> Thanks <3 Kiitos <3 Merci <3 Tack <3 Danke <3  
> I'm afraid that I don't talk more languages haha :D


End file.
